This invention relates generally to protection of infants from the sun's rays, and more particularly to providing such protection while the infant is in an infant's seat, as in a vehicle.
There is constant and recognized need to protect the delicate skin and faces of infants from the sun's rays. While it has been thought that when an infant is seated in an infant's seat in a vehicle, such as an automobile, there was protection offered by the vehicle roof against sun impingement on the infant, the fact remains that sunlight passing through the vehicle windows can impinge upon the infant. There is, therefore, need to further protect the infant while it is in the vehicle.